


A Ritual Sacrifice

by VsVendetta



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Kayfabe, Monday Night Messiah, Pre-Buddy joining their group, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Seth takes his Monday Night Messiah persona very seriously, Sexual Content, reader - Freeform, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VsVendetta/pseuds/VsVendetta
Summary: The Monday Night Messiah requires a special sort of sacrifice, and tonight, dear reader, it is you.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A Ritual Sacrifice

His is not a sacrifice of blood.

The messiah does not require bloodshed in exchange for benediction - that‘s not the way he works, now or ever. Besides, if blood needs to be shed, it won’t not be his hands that are soiled with it; Akam and Rezar will gladly shed blood for their messiah in a heartbeat.

You, however, are different.

He’s known you for years, since the days when he walked by those he once called brothers. He thinks of those days often, when they were all together, but too many of them have been led astray on other paths. You have stayed by his side through it all, and you are the only one whose sacrifice he needs.

The hotel room is simple and dimly lit, overlooking the city through massive windows speckled with rain that catches the lights below them. Draped in stretched white linen, a single bed awaits the sacrifice, and at its edge sits the messiah himself.

Seth, still drenched in the sweat of a much earlier fight, tilts a scruffed and well-formed face to observe the rainfall. He is growing impatient, but he can wait. They will come in time, and he trusts them. Their devotion is total.

His thoughts seem to be heard. In moments the heavy wooden door opens, and in come his two disciples, with his sacrifice, you, held between them.

You too are draped in white, his angel, perfectly prepared for what is to come. Led into the dark of the room, you take each step flanked by the two men until the three of you stand before the self-proclaimed savior. Seth rises, pulling first Akam, then Rezar, to him. Each man’s face is cradled, foreheads pressed to their leader’s as soft words of gratitude are expressed. Then, the attention shifts to the matter at hand.

His right hand remains gloved almost endlessly now, and those leather-covered digits find his angel’s lips in the dark, tracing over their plush surfaces before his other hand rises to cradle your face. Foreheads press together, just as before, and now he speaks to you.

“Are you prepared to give up everything? To sacrifice yourself for your messiah?”

Even such heavy words are honey-coated coming from this man, and as devoted as you’ve been for all these years, your head rises and falls in a nod in his hands. This makes Seth’s heart flutter momentarily in his chest, almost giving away the love he genuinely feels for this particular devotee. You have never strayed, and have been his through everything. The Shield. The Authority. The past. The present.

And now, you’re on to the future.

For a moment Seth leans in as if to kiss you, to allow himself to succumb to the passions that you’re both both prone to. . . but no. Tonight is different. Tonight will change everything. Tonight you become a disciple, too.

You speak, then, your voice low and comforting in his ears, willing him to go on.

“I’d do anything for you.”

These words fill Seth with joy, and an elated chuckle falls from his mouth as he cradles your face again a moment longer. Then, his face twists, contorts into something far more serious, far more ponderous. The next words are spoken to the two men.

“Clothes aren’t necessary. I need my sacrifice prepared.”

They’re tearing away the fabric of your clothes before he’s even finished speaking. In preparation for the night you’ve worn very little, and in the hazy glow you’re quickly bare before the two disciples. The careful hands of Akam and Rezar guide you to the bed, onto your back, and in time they’re each at a side of you, firm hands gripping your forearms to hold you down.

For a moment you panic. This is far more intense than you’ve imagined. Their grips feel tight and the room feels stuffier and more cramped, as if the oxygen is being sucked out of it. Your heartbeat increases to a vicious rhythm, only to soothe to a more comfortable drum at the sight of your messiah.

His hair is wet, for in the few moments you’ve been apart, he’s gone to the attached bathroom to refresh himself and strip away the clothes that separate you. Now bare before his sacrifice aside from that glove on his hand, his arousal is clear in the dim light. Neither Akam nor Rezar seem to grow uncomfortable at the sight of their naked master, for their gazes are nothing short of appreciative. The man is beautiful, and not a single mind in the room feels otherwise - his own included.

The bed dips slightly as Seth kneels between your legs, spreading them apart so those dark eyes can rake appreciatively over what is his for what is certainly the thousandth time. You are his sacrificial lamb, and you will be treated with delicate care.

“Breathe, sweetheart. Just relax. It’s all gonna get so much better soon.”

Fingers of his left hand, bare and wet with a lubricant you didn’t even realize he’s brought along, slowly press against your opening, sinking in as he prepares you. He could easily have one of his boys do it, but no. He wants to personally make sure you’re wet enough to please him, and once he’s satisfied, he curls his fingers once, twice, sending stars dancing across your vision. . . and then you’re empty, and so close to protesting that you have to bite your tongue.

But the messiah is right. It’s better in an instant.

In swift motions he lifts your legs, prepares, and sinks inside you, buried to the hilt with such vigor that you gasp. A shuddering groan falls forth from his own mouth at the familiar heat as it envelopes him. He’s needed this; he’s needed you more than a man proclaiming to be godlike will ever admit. You’re his vice, the one crack in the facade of the messiah.

More often than not he speaks to you during these moments, as his pace increases. He often makes you beg, but what‘s the purpose in making a sacrifice beg? You’re already giving yourself away, and you deserve some form of appreciation.

“Thank you, angel. Thank you. . .”

His lips work over your neck, your chin, your jaw. In their wake are left dark, purpling marks to serve as symbols of his possession of you. Wherever you might roam after this moment, everyone will know that you belong to him, and only him. All the while his hands take ownership of your hips, guiding them to hold still so that he might thrust ever deeper into your wet heat.

Beneath the messiah you writhe, barely held together by the pleasantly stoic forms of Seth’s disciples. The symbolism of this moment nulls almost all the pain and anxiety that could easily have coursed through you. All you feel is Seth, your lover, your messiah, and that is enough for you.

Seth’s words continue to flow forth, each thrust seeming to draw more praise and thanks forth towards his sacrifice.

“Y-You’re so good, [Y/N], so good. . .”

It doesn’t take long to send you over the edge, and in time you’re clenching around him, the praise - coupled with the way his length stretches and fills you perfectly - makes you gush in a way only Seth Rollins can make you gush. Seth kisses you as you come, a sort of blessing that precedes the sudden stillness as his own high hits him like a ton of bricks. With a groan he spills within you, enticing your insides to twist with arousal as he makes a mess of your heat.

Coming to rest against you, the messiah’s forehead finds the curve where your neck meets your shoulder and rests there, inhaling the scent of you as the two of you come down from the high of your sacrifice. Akam and Rezar release you, knowing their work has been completed, and quietly depart. They will come again at his first call, but right now it’s time to leave the two alone.

As the door shuts behind them, Seth tilts his head upward to gaze upon the flushed face of his angel. His gloved hand traces patterns over your cheeks, before sliding over the curve of your lips only to be replaced by his mouth - another blessing from a higher power. You can’t help but melt into the embrace, fingers raking into his hair as you return the kiss with one all your own.

Exhaustion, coupled with the late hour, has begun to pull the two of you down, towards the depths of sleep. With a shaky groan Seth withdraws from his sacrificial lamb, holding your hips as he does so to ease his retreat.

“Sleep, sweetheart. You’ve had a long day. You’ve served your messiah well.”

The blankets envelop the two of you in warmth as the facade of the messiah breaks, just for the night. For now, he’s just Seth Rollins, and you’re just you. You’ll repeat their ritual tomorrow, but tonight you’ve had been through enough. It‘s time to rest. Gently Seth cradles you to him, your bodies entangled and hearts beating in sync.

It‘s moments later that you drift together, and tonight’s ritual is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt at writing a reader fic. Hope you’ve enjoyed! If you want to request more Seth content, hit me up on ambrosemoxleys.tumblr.com!


End file.
